


The Night Dean Winchester Got Put in His Place

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Punishment, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys go on a hunt. Dean does something stupid. Sam is tired of his shit. Punishment ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Dean Winchester Got Put in His Place

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop Whoop. First SPN fic. Takes place sometime during season 3.

"Dean, are you an idiot?" Sam questions, slamming the motel door shut. "Just because you're gonna die soon, doesn't mean you can just throw yourself in harms way." "Ah Sammy," Dean croons, "I get all tingly when you get concerned like that." Sam gives him his best bitch face and turns his back to him, still fuming. 

"You know Dean, I think it's time you got put in your place." Sam spins around on one heel and smiles sweetly at Dean. Dean's smile only drops a little. "Why, Sammy," Dean asks, voice dripping with mock-ignorance, "Whatever do you mean?" Sam just grins at him. "I think that you've been on top for too long. You've been through to many hunts unscathed and it's getting to your head. I think you've become to cocky for your own good. I think it's time to bring you back down from your throne." Sam stalks toward Dean, promise in his eyes. Dean's smile falters. 

As Sam walks toward the bed, Dean scoots back. And keeps scooting till he hits the headboard. He stares up at Sam with wide eyes. If Sam hadn't known him, he'd think Dean was afraid. But Sam could see his pupils blown wide with lust, could hear Dean's breath hitch oh so slightly, could feel the change in the atmosphere around them. This wasn't the first time they'd done something like this, and Dean knew what was coming. Sam stopped at the bed and pulled his boots off. The he yanked both his flannel, and white t-shirt over his head, He could see Dean eyeing him. It just made Sam's smile even bigger. He crawled up the bed till he was leaning over Dean. Sam bent down and whispered into Dean's ear, "I'm gonna make you beg for it. And when you finally do, I'll keep you on edge until I'm ready for you to come. You understand?" Dean just nods enthusiastically. 

"Good." He breathes into Dean's ear, making Dean shudder. Sam sits back up and tells Dean, "Get up, and take your clothes off. Slowly." Dean rushes out of the bed. Sam just slides back against the headboard and leans against it, watching Dean. Dean looks at him questioningly. 

"Shirt first." Sam commands. Dean damn well near rips it off before Sam stops him with, "Ah ah ah. Slowly Dean. Remember?" Dean just huffs and ever so slowly slips his t-shirt off. "Good boy." Sam whispers, his jeans becoming uncomfortably tight. No one has ever made Sam come undone like Dean has. "Belt next." Sam states, watching as Dean unbuckles it and easily slides it out of his pants. Sam holds his hand out for it. Dean hands it over, raising an eyebrow at Sam. Sam just winks at him. "Pants now." Sam says. Dean teases his hand over the bulge in the front of his jeans, before sliding them off his hips and onto the floor. "Damn." Sam thinks. "Now," Sam announces, "get on your hands and knees. Ass in the air, head and shoulders down." Dean just looks at him. They hadn't done it this way before. But Dean always wants what his little brother wants. 

Dean lightly steps over to the bed and looks at Sam. Dean licks his lips and swallows nervously. Sam nods encouragingly. Dean nods and does as Sam commands. Sam gets up off the bed and watches as Dean assumes the position. Sam just looks Dean over, lust filling his eyes. "God, Dean." Sam whispers, sliding into bed behind Dean. Sam runs his hands up Dean's body. Over his thighs, his ass, his spine, rubbing circles into his shoulders. "Dean." Sam whispers again. Sam abruptly sits up, authority coming out in waves from his body. Dean shudders again. "Dean, you've been a bad boy. And bad boys deserve to be spanked. Don't you think so?" Dean doesn't say anything, but his whole body flushes. 

Sam grins wickedly, and skims his palm over the material of Dean's boxers. "I'm gonna make you come in your pants like a teenager. Doesn't that sound good?" Sam says matter-of-factly, earning a moan from Dean. "Now there's a good boy." Sam says before raising the belt back. "I think ten should suffice or now. Count them out Dean." And Sam abruptly brings the belt down across Dean's ass, causing Dean to buck his hips. 

"I said count them." Sam warns. "

"One." Dean grits out. 

Sam brings the belt down again, earning a heated moan from Dean.

"Two." Dean swears, starting to pant.

Sam brings the belt down seven more times, earning more moans and groans, and even some shits and fucks.

Sam gets down to the last one. "Dean," Sam says sweetly, "slide off your underwear. I want to see how red your ass is." "Shit, Sammy." Dean whines, sliding down his boxers.

Sam just stares at his masterpiece. All the red stripes across Dean's ass make Sam's dick even harder. Sam leans down and licks one of Dean's ass cheeks. Then the other.

"God Sammy, don't be a fucking tease." Dean whines. Sam just huffs out a laugh. Sam reaches around and grabs Dean's dick, and pumps it once. Dean physically shakes at the contact. "Please Sammy," Dean whispers, "Please." 

Sam lets go of Dean's dick, Causing dean to groan at the loss.

"Fuck Sammy, come on." Dean pleads. 

"Beg for it Dean." Sam commands, voice gone an octave lower. 

"Oh fuck Sammy, please, please." Dean begs.

"What do you want Dean? Do you want this?" Sam replies, but he doesn't give Dean anytime to answer. Sam just slides his tongue down Dean's ass, and right into his hole. 

Dean shoves his ass back into Sam's face. "Fuck, Sammy!" Dean moans. Sam grabs Dean's waste and holds him still, delving his tongue in deeper and licking as fast and hard as possible.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Dean gets out, thrusting his ass back harder and herder into Sams face.

Sam's face is soaked with his own spit, but he couldn't give a damn about it if he wanted to. Dean just kept bucking.

"Sam,: Dean croaked, "I'm, I'm," But Sam pulled away from Dean's ass, wiping his mouth.

"B-But Sammy," Dean whines out. "I told you Dean, I was gonna make you beg for it, and now that you're finally on edge, I'm gonna spank you this one last time, and the you're gonna come. Do you hear me Dean?" Sam asks. "But, I thought I was gonna come in my pants?" Dean questions. The little shit. "Well, you could just not come at all." Sam retorts. Dean's teeth click together audibly when he shuts his mouth. 

Sam raised the belt, and waited. The only sounds in the room were they brothers' harsh pants.

"Come for me Dean." Sam whispers as he slammed the belt down across Dean's bare ass. Dean let out a slew of cuss words as he came. Dean came so hard some hit his chin. 

When Dean finally stopped and Sam rolled him over, Sam swiped the come off Dean's chin and licked it off his fingers. "Fuck, Sammy." Dean said. 

"Dean." Sam whispered back.


End file.
